


Coffee, Christmas & Cuddles

by Hi_Im_Lou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT4, a gift for my lovely Roo, i just wanted to do something fluffy and sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Im_Lou/pseuds/Hi_Im_Lou
Summary: Literally just fluffy domestic Christmas boys watching a movie and drinking coffee. Like that's literally all that happens.





	Coffee, Christmas & Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgeOfTonyJunior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfTonyJunior/gifts).



> A gift for my lovely Roo who I hold very dear to my heart.
> 
> A belated Christmas/New Year present.
> 
> As always, I own none of the characters or Marvel or the MCU, just really like writing about them.
> 
> Not properly proof read so there may be mistakes.

The three men stood staring at the illuminated monstrosity standing at just over ten feet tall before them. The glittering baubles - red and gold and silver complimenting each other infuriatingly well - reflected the glowing lights around the room, casting warm shadows across the walls and furniture.

"I can barely find it in me to complain. It's annoyingly pretty."

The two blondes nodded at the brunette's statement, sharing an exasperatedly fond glance. Their attention then turned from the giant Christmas tree to the literal small mountain of presents piled under and around said tree.

"Do you think we should have stopped him?" The shorter of the blondes asked, head tilted.

"At what point? When he broke ten gifts for each of us and twenty each for the kids, or when he hit double those numbers?"

"Aww come on Buck, you know how Tony is. He shows his love through presents because sometimes words are hard."

"We know Steve, but this is just a little overwhelming is all." Bucky wrapped his arm around him, tugging him to his side and hiding a smile against his shoulder when Steve copied the action with Clint on his other side.

The archer sighed, leaning heavily against the Captain, "I already feel spoilt and I don't know what he's got us."

He spotted two absent-minded nods in his peripheral vision and suppressed another sigh.

"Well," Bucky clapped his hands together, "can't do anything about it now. It's already the 24th, in a couple of hours it'll be the 25th and then it's definitely too late."

Clint hummed in agreement, sliding from Steve's grasp and wandering to the kitchen on the other side of the floor. He flicked on the coffee machine after checking it didn't need refilling, pulling three mugs from the cupboard before hesitating and pulling out a fourth.

"Hey babe?"

"Yeah?" was the twin response.

"Can one of you fetch Tony please?"

"I'll get him." Steve offered, kissing Bucky's cheek as he passed by when the other man nodded.

The brunette joined Clint in the kitchen, standing behind the shorter man and hooking his chin over his shoulder as his arms loosely wrapped around the blonde's slim waist. Soft little kisses were pressed to the shoulder under his chin as he watched Clint go through the almost mechanical process of making four cups of coffee perfectly.

"If you weren't such a good Avenger, you'd make a kickass barista."

"Yeah? I don't think I'd like it too much, hard to give my boyfriends heart attacks if I'm only making coffee."

"Oh I'm sure you'd still manage. You're a trouble magnet." At the indignant look he received, he quickly softened it with a kiss and added on, "A very cute trouble magnet."

"Better."

The two stepped away from the counter, a mug in each hand, and made their way to the huge corner sofa tucked opposite a huge flat screen TV set into the wall. Clint sat one of the mugs he was holding on the coffee table, huffing a laugh when Bucky glared and shifted it to a coaster immediately after setting down one of his own (actually on a coaster).

"I swear Barton, you were raised in a barn."

"Circus."

"Same difference you brat."

Just as Clint was about to list the obvious differences, he heard Tony spouting a string of complaints, and turning his head only revealed the genius slung over Steve's shoulder, half upside down and scowling.

"Steve?"

The taller blonde shrugged a little helplessly, "He wasn't coming willingly or quietly."

"Fair."

"What the fuck, Clint?" Tony leant up and peered around Steve's head at the archer. He only received a shrug and a smirk in response. Before he could comment further, Steve interrupted him.

"I fetched Tony, do I get a reward?"

"Little shit." Tony murmured, finally being set down on the sofa next to Bucky, who wrapped a strong arm around his waist, effectively pinning him down on the cushions.

Clint smirked, setting his coffee carefully on the arm of the sofa and standing. Stood toe to toe with Steve, he tilted his head back and arched his feet, balancing on his tip toes to press a number of gentle kisses to Steve's lips. "You also get coffee."

Steve smiled in that (in Tony's opinion) stupidly lovesick, dopey way and settled on the sofa, sandwiching Clint between Tony and himself. The genius huffed, shuffled over more into Bucky's space and then resumed his half pout-half scowl.

"Oh come on Tony, don't be like that. Clint missed you, you've been down in the workshop pretty much all day." Bucky poked him in the ribs gently, nudging him closer to the mentioned archer and he had to hide his smile as Tony automatically wrapped his left arm around Clint.

Discontent grumbling filled the air that was soon replaced by huffed laughter as Clint nuzzled his head under Tony's chin. The blue light of the arc reactor glowing through Tony's white t-shirt making the puppy dog eyes Clint was giving him even bluer.

Steve grinned over the pair's heads at Bucky, sharing the soldier's fond exasperation.

Bucky rolled his eyes and switched the TV on, going straight to the movie channels and scrolling through the seemingly endless list.

"Are we seriously watching a Christmas movie right now?"

"Tony!" Steve couldn't have sounded more outraged if he tried, "It's Christmas Eve, of course we are."

"I was only asking, I didn't commit a crime Mr All American."

Steve pouted.

"Baby." Tony mumbled, flicking Steve's nose gently before setting his hand back on Clint's shoulder.

The archer grouched, dragging Steve closer so he was firmly sandwiched between Tony and the taller blonde. He then reached past Tony to link his fingers with Bucky's flesh ones, further anchoring the genius to the sofa.

"JARVIS, can you play How The Grinch Stole Christmas please?"

"Certainly Agent Barton."

"Thanks J. Now everyone shut up, drink your coffee, and learn how his heart grew three sizes that day."

The other three shared a look, "Yes sir."

Clint rolled his eyes, snuggling further and happily watching a film with his boyfriends.

\---

Almost two hours later, as the movie's end credits were rolling, JARVIS cut the sound. Steve spared a glance at the clock and saw it was now just after midnight. He smiled warmly and looked to his right.

Clint and Tony were asleep, the archer's head was on Tony's chest, Tony's cheek resting on the soft blonde hair that was falling onto Clint's forehead.

He saw Bucky was just barely awake, eyelids dropping slightly. The other super soldier had turned, almost completely spooning Tony on the sofa and his left arm had wrapped completely around Tony's waist. His right hand was still interlinked with Clint's and resting on the genius' hip.

Steve whispered to all three of them, "Merry Christmas boys. Love you."

He grinned when he received three extremely sleepy replies of, "Love you too."


End file.
